Por ti, todo vale la pena
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: [...]El otro no contestó, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que valía la pena y, la verdad, en ese momento le importaba un bledo lo que la sociedad pensara y si su escena en ese momento se veía muy cursi.[...] AkaKaga


**Hola, aquí presentándome. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en este fandom y ya que me gusta mucho el Todos x Kagami (con Kagami Uke, por supuesto) decidí hacer mi primer fic. Nada más y nada menos que un AkaKaga, ya que no hay mucho de ellos. u v u**

 **No sé si les guste, a mí me pareció pretty lame, la verdad. -Sobs-. Pero si les agrada prometo que escribiré más. :D**

 **Ya tengo más AkaKaga (lemon, lol) en la mira, al igual que AoKaga, HimuKaga y MuraKaga. *Corazón gay***

 **Y bueno, eso... Simplemente dejaré las advertencias y cosas así por aquí:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Si KNB fuera mío Kagami ya no sería virgen. *Corazón***

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Fluff, un poco de Angst, OoC (quizá), no hay seguimiento de la historia original y un Akashi tierno y celoso de Aomine(?), un Tetsu cupido(?).**

 **To more u know: Tan sólo es un drabble-one shot.**

 **¡Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos!**

* * *

Habían sido ya dos años desde su relación, desde que Seirin había ganado contra Rakuzan en la Winter Cup y desde que Kagami había logrado su puesto como el "Sexto Milagro" o el "Milagro que no fue" el pelirrojo más bajo había desarrollado cierto interés por él. Su relación evolucionó de una forma lenta, primero siendo tan sólo conocidos, pronto se les vio saliendo juntos de vez en cuando como amigos, después de eso no había un día en el que el tigre no estuviera hablando por celular después de la práctica, a veces incluso la gente le preguntaba con quién hablaba y este sólo respondía la verdad –que hablaba con el mismo Akashi Seijuro– y siempre defendía al jugador de Rakuzan diciendo que "había recuperado su verdadera personalidad y no era tan desagradable" –Kuroko y Aomine aún no se lo creían, en cambio pensaban que Kagami era secretamente masoquista y le gustaba que Akashi le estuviera ordenando–. Un día simplemente sucedió, su relación escaló tan rápidamente tan sólo con un comentario mientras veían una película.

"Me pregunto que se sentirá ser besado así por alguien que amas." Como podrán ver, se trataba de una película romántica-dramática. El tigre era fan de las comedias románticas y el león era fan del drama así que, juntando sus dos aficiones, decidieron ver una película; y fue la mejor decisión de sus vidas.

Ese comentario dejó un poco fuera de lugar a Akashi, pero por supuesto este se mantuvo impasible y no demostró cuanto le había sorprendido.

"No lo sé, podríamos intentarlo." Fue su respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Kagami no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió hacia el otro con un brillo de leve confusión pero anhelo en su mirada. Ambos lo sabían, no eran tan ciegos ni estúpidos para no darse cuenta de que su relación no parecería una amistad "normal" a los ojos de los demás; o de sí mismo, incluso. En ese momento simplemente desconectaron su mente de todo lo externo y ocurrió.

El beso comenzó lento y fue iniciado por Akashi; había acariciado levemente las mejillas del más alto mientras se acercaba lentamente. No era su primer beso y estaba seguro de que no sería el último, pero era especial; lo sabía porque era su primer beso con _él_. Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de una cosa: Taiga tenía pestañas excesivamente largas para un hombre, no eran como las de Midorima ni como las de Kise; no, eran distintas, eran largas y caídas, exceptuando la punta que se levantaba ligeramente hacia arriba, además eran también bastante gruesas. Y sus cejas eran largas y partidas de una extraña forma, sin embargo, pensó Akashi, no se le veían mal. Sólo eran rebeldes, como el portador de las mismas.

El beso terminó junto con la escena de la película y luego de eso simplemente continuaron viéndola en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pasaron días después de ese incidente que no se atrevieron a contar a nadie. Empezaban a sentirse extraños, Kuroko y Mibuchi fueron los primeros en darse cuenta; sin embargo el jugador de Rakuzan no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su Capitán, así que pensó que simplemente sería estrés por sus responsabilidades, sin embargo, la sombra de Seirin sabía perfectamente qué le sucedía a su amigo, no es que este le hubiera dicho, pero desde hace tiempo lo sospechaba y la intuición de Kuroko rara vez fallaba. Decidió textear a su excompañero; sus palabras claras y sencillas en una advertencia.

"Si te atreves a lastimar a Kagami-kun, ni siquiera tu nombre podrá salvarte. Simplemente díselo, se muere de ansiedad."

Seijuro sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo confesarse al otro pelirrojo. Rio con amargura, seguramente su "otro" yo hubiera forzado a Kagami y "castigado" a Kuroko por haberle hablado así; pero ese era "él", el verdadero y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Pensó en preguntarle a Ryouta, pero considerando su actitud después se arrepintió y decidió no decirle nada; Atsushi no era una opción, Shintarou mucho menos y jamás le preguntaría a Daiki, ya que tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados recientemente por el moreno: _frustración, envidia, celos_ de que se llevara mejor con Taiga y que, siempre que ellos no estaban juntos –Taiga y él, Akashi–, eran esos dos los que se reunían. Suspiró y se decidió a investigar una forma para confesársele al as de Seirin.

Leyó aproximadamente 23 libros, aproximadamente 375 capítulos y poco más de 170,000 palabras. Todo en tres días.

Ya se había dado cierta idea de cómo quería confesarse, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en práctica. ¿El absoluto Akashi Seijuro no sabía cómo hacer algo? En efecto, y eso le estaba matando. El mismo día, mientras se encontraba leyendo su vigésimo sexto libro, recibió otro mensaje, ¿el remitente? De nuevo Tetsuya.

"Se está impacientando." Fue lo único que decía y tenía adjunta una foto de Taiga jugando con una flor entre sus manos. Al emperador la escena le provocó una extraña ternura. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

La confesión fue sencilla, simplemente llegó un día a la casa del chico de improviso, decidió que no quería hacer nada formal para ello, por lo que ni siquiera lo invitó a salir. Ambos actuaron como si fuera un día normal pasando en casa de Kagami como amigos que eran.

–Taiga, debemos hablar. –Akashi fue directo, sin rodeos. El más alto lo miró directamente a los ojos, expectante.

 _"Me gustas, quiero que seamos pareja."_ No era una pregunta, pero tampoco era una orden, simplemente una petición que casi parecía ser llevada por el aire. A Kagami le latió el corazón rápidamente, una, dos veces. No pensó siquiera en la respuesta, sus labios formularon un _sí_ de forma automática, como si ya se esperara eso.

Después de eso se volvieron la pareja más extraña y aun así _bella_ que existiera.

Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó el punto de conocer a la familia del otro. Con Kagami no tuvieron problemas, incluso lo confesó por el celular, con un simple _"Padre, la persona que amo es otro hombre"_ y Akashi agradeció internamente que el hombre era alguien de mente abierta. Lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar de parte del mismo tigre que su madre había muerto cuando él había cumplido tan sólo 11 años, en un accidente de tráfico. Al parecer él era el hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre, por lo tanto no tenía mucho problema sobre heredar la compañía, aunque era el tercero en la línea, a menos que algo le ocurriese a sus hermanos no heredaría el cargo.

Con Akashi fue más difícil, el de cabello rubí había crecido obedeciendo todo lo que le hombre le imponía, así que no fue nada fácil. El mayor reaccionó de una forma obviamente mala y exagerada, obligándole a cortar todo lazo con el "maricón" que estaba viendo a su hijo. Akashi, por primera vez en su vida no le hizo caso. Continuó viendo a Taiga y le informó sobre la situación y sobre como su padre incluso quería buscarle una prometida. El número 10 se sintió un poco triste, ya que el padre de su actual novio no lo aceptaba como era; pero nada podía hacer. Akashi, al notar la tristeza dibujada en el rostro de su pareja, decidió que lo llevaría con su madre; ella solía ser más condescendiente y amaría a la persona que hiciera feliz a su adorado niño.

Unos días después le avisó, irían a Kyoto a su "lugar especial", como él le llamaba.

El viaje duró aproximadamente 6 horas, pues decidieron tomar un tren como gente común y corriente. Llegaron al lugar al atardecer.

Cuando Kagami se dio cuenta, estaban en lo que parecía un cementerio privado. Prefirió no preguntar nada hasta que el mismo chico le dijera algo, siguieron caminando entre las tumbas hasta que llegaron a una que tenía inscrito el nombre de una mujer. No realizó a quién pertenecía la tumba hasta que dio con el apellido "Akashi", suponía que sería la tumba de la madre del pelirrojo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; no sabía qué sentir, ¿en serio era tan importante para Seijuro como para llevarlo a ese lugar? El de ojos monocromáticos le tomó la mano, al parecer sí.

–Madre, te presento a Kagami Taiga, él es el hombre que amo. –Habló sin titubeos el más bajo, como si estuviera frente a la mujer. –Me enseñó a disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas de la vida y me está ayudando en mi recuperación, le debo todo; sé que mucha gente no aceptaría nuestra relación, pero quería que Taiga conociera a mi familia y por eso lo traje aquí, contigo.

Kagami no lo pudo evitar, soltó un par de lágrimas mientras el capitán de Rakuzan decía eso de él, no lo creía, no sabía tampoco por qué le era tan importante, o porqué el otro chico era importante para él. Las palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza "Lo amo".

Pronto se dio cuenta que de los ojos del otro chico también salían unas lágrimas, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. Parecía feliz, tanto como cuando estaba con él, quizá un poco más.

–Seijuro…–Su voz tembló por un momento, mientras trataba de contener más lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus orbes escarlata. –… No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí… Gracias…

El otro no contestó, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que valía la pena y, la verdad, en ese momento le importaba un bledo lo que la sociedad pensara y si su escena en ese momento se veía muy cursi.

Valía la pena. Por Taiga, todo valía la pena.

* * *

 **De nuevo, uhm, lo siento si fue muy laaaaaaaame. ¡En serio lo siento!**

 **Todavía no me acostumbro a este fandom. Tan sólo no sean muy rudas conmigo, ¡por fa! ;_;**

 **Si a alguien le gustó plz deje review y avíseme si le gustaría leer más de parejas raras así con Michan. *Corazón***

 **¡Nos leemos a la próxima! ¡Chau! (?)**


End file.
